


Tu i teraz

by Hermi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Lords, Dimension Travel, Gen, Master of Death Harry, Podróż w czasie, Time Travel
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermi/pseuds/Hermi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter trafia do alternatywnej rzeczywistości w roku, który ukształtował jego życie-1981; jego działania zmienią oblicze świata. <br/>Alternate Universe, Time Travel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog 31 października 1981

**Prolog**

31 października 1981

 

Kiedy Śmierć powiedziała mu, że wróci w chwili, w której stał się panem pierwszego Insygnium, sądził, że pojawi się w tym świecie w swoje pierwsze Boże Narodzenie w Hogwarcie, gdy otrzymał pelerynę niewidkę. Zapomniał, że bycie panem nie oznacza faktycznego posiadania przedmiotu, a jedynie to, że został zaakceptowany jako właściciel. 31 października 1981 roku znalazł się w świecie alternatywnym w którym Harry Potter i Nagini nigdy nie stali się horkruksami, ale linia czasu aż do bitwy o Hogwart była na tyle podobna, że wiedział, co się stanie. Nie był przygotowany na falę goryczy, która zalała go na widok grupy czarodziejów wznoszących toast za Chłopca Który Przeżył. W tym samym czasie jego młodsze, alternatywne ja leżało pod drzwiami domu z numerem 4 na Privet Drive w hrabstwie Surrey. Siedemnaście lat później chłopiec miał umrzeć za te bezrozumne owce, niezdolne do walki i nie wrócić z powrotem do życia, a Czarny Pan żyć i panować. Wybór tego uniwersum miał jedną, zasadniczą zaletę – nic, co Harry z przyszłości mógł zrobić w przeszłości, nie mogło pogorszyć sytuacji. Temu światu był przeznaczony Armagedon w ciągu najbliższych stu lat. Pokonanie Voldemorta wprowadzi świat na linię zagłady, którą Harry już widział. Tym razem jednak miał wiedzę o zbliżającej się katastrofie i mógł przynajmniej spróbować jej zapobiec. 


	2. Różdżka

Rozdział 1  
31 października 1981

Śmierć ma względną postać. Nie jest mężczyzną, ani kobietą, ani inną formą życia, ale nadal istnieje. Może przyjąć każdy kształt i dowolnie go zmieniać. Śmierć nie myśli o sprawach związanych z życiem: jedzeniu, ubraniach, galeonach... O takich rzeczach musiał jej przypomnieć podróżnik w czasie. Śmierć dołączyła do niego, gdy unikając zbiorowisk czarodziejów, usiadł w mugolskim parku. Tym razem miała na sobie postać młodej kobiety, prawie dziecka o blond włosach i drobnej posturze.  
– Potrzebuję różdżki i pieniędzy – powiedział Harry, gdy kobieta usiadła obok niego. Aura Śmierci była nieporównywalna z niczym innym. Bez względu na to, jaką Śmierć mogła przybrać postać, nie mogła się już przed nim ukryć, tak samo jak on nie mógłby się schować przed nią. Byli ze sobą połączeni na dobre i na złe.  
– Najstarsza Różdżka nadal jest twoja, gdybyś tylko ją przyjął... – zaczęła mówić Śmierć, ale Harry natychmiast jej przerwał.  
– Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Nie chcę pozbawiać Dumbledore'a tak potężnej broni, ani Młodszego peleryny. Za bardzo zmieniłbym przeszłość, w chwili, w której nie jestem gotowy przewidzieć konsekwencji. W pewnym momencie nurt historii będzie musiał wymknąć się spod kontroli, ale nie teraz.  
– Przeszłość jest teraźniejszością, Harry. Żyjesz tu i teraz. Skoro jednak się upierasz... – westchnęła Śmierć ciężko, jakby ulegała upartemu dziecku. – Insygnia nadal należą do ciebie, ale dopóki ich nie dotkniesz, twoja władza nad nimi będzie uśpiona. Żadne z nich nie będzie mogło zostać użyte przeciwko tobie. Różdżka nie wykona zaklęcia, które mogłoby ci zaszkodzić, peleryna nie będzie osłaniać przed twoim wzrokiem, a kamień nigdy już nie przyzwie cieni, chyba że na twój rozkaz.  
– Dziękuję – wyszeptał Harry. Wyraz twarzy Śmierci nieco złagodniał  
– Podziemne skarby od zawsze były związane z bóstwami śmierci, ludzie wyczuwali związki złota, srebra i drogich kamieni ze mną. Nie dam ci pieniędzy, bo nigdy nie daję nic za darmo.  
– Przeniosłaś mnie tutaj, zamiast pozostawić w zaświatach, czy to nie był dar?  
– Jesteś Panem Śmierci. Uznaj to za drobny dodatek do tytułu. – Śmierć przybrała żartobliwy ton.  
– Nie mam nad tobą władzy i nigdy nie chciałbym jej mieć.  
– Jak już mówiłam, zanim mi przerwałeś, nie dam ci złota, ale mogę ci wskazać miejsca, w których znajdują się skarby. Jeśli zdołasz pokonać wszystkie klątwy i zabezpieczenia, będą twoje.  
– Nie mam różdżki.  
Śmierć zdawała się coś ważyć w myślach.  
– Rozumiem, że nie chciałbyś iść do Ollivandera po różdżkę z piórem feniksa, nawet gdybyś miał złoto?  
– Młodszy będzie jej potrzebował.– Czułby się dziwnie nazywając małego Harry'ego tym samym imieniem, co siebie, więc zamiast tego mówił po prostu „Młodszy”. Wiedział, że kiedyś będzie musiał odciąć się od Chłopca Który Przeżył. Łączyło ich wiele, ale tyle samo, albo i więcej będzie ich dzielić, jeśli starszemu Harry'emu uda się zmienić przeszłość. Przyszłość. Teraźniejszość. Podróże w czasie potrafią namieszać w głowie, zwłaszcza, że to nie była technicznie jego przeszłość.  
– Dopiero w czwartym roku. Zamierzasz mu pozwolić na pojedynek z Voldemortem?  
– Nie wiem – przyznał Harry. Miał kilka celów i wątły zarys planu. Gdyby chodziło tylko o pokonanie Voldemorta, nie pozwoliłby czarnoksiężnikowi zbliżyć się do Młodszego już w pierwszym roku. Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie myślał o pokonaniu Voldemorta jako czymś łatwym, ale teraz mógł to zrobić. Miał wszystkie asy w tej grze. Niestety ich wykorzystanie sprawiłoby, że sytuacja stałaby się niepewna. Młodszy mógł zginąć, gdyby starszy Harry nie przewidział wszystkich konsekwencji swoich działań i zrobił coś pod wpływem impulsu.  
– Nie daję nic za darmo, ale możemy zawrzeć umowę. Powstrzymasz Voldemorta przed wykorzystaniem krwi Młodszego. – Śmierć uśmiechnęła się wypowiadając pseudonim, ale zaraz spoważniała. – Nie mam zamiaru patrzeć po raz drugi na to świętokradztwo. W zamian dam ci różdżkę, wykonaną przeze mnie.  
– Prawdopodobnie i tak interweniowałbym przed śmiercią Cedrika.  
– Chcę mieć pewność. Dajesz mi słowo, że zrobisz to, o co proszę?  
– Tak – obiecał Harry.  
– Istnieje wiele roślin poświęconych mi. Nie wszystkie nadają się do wykonania różdżki. Przez wieki czarodzieje uważali czarny bez za przynoszący pecha, inaczej sądzili niektórzy mugole, wierząc, że bez jest nasycony życiową energią, zwalcza przygnębienie i dodaje otuchy, ale nawet oni wiedzieli o jego związku ze mną. Czarny bez jest potężny, a ty będziesz potrzebował każdej dodatkowej kropli mocy.  
Śmierć odeszła kawałek dalej i uklękła na ziemi. Wyciągnęła przed siebie dłonie. Harry patrzył, jak spod ziemi zaczyna powoli wyrastać krzak bzu. Gdy osiągnął pełną wysokość, Śmierć odłamała z niego długą gałązkę.  
– W ciągu wieków poświęcono mi wiele zwierząt i stworzeń, inne są związane ze mną w sposób naturalny. – Śmierć mówiła tak, jakby dopełniała jakiegoś rytuału. – Pióro feniksa dobrze służyło ci w poprzednim życiu, powinno więc sprzyjać ci w tym. Masz swój udział w wiecznym cyklu śmierci i odrodzenia. Rinasce piu gloriosa.  
Nad parkiem pojawił się feniks. To nie był Fawkes, jedyny ognisty ptak, którego znał Harry, ale jakiś inny przedstawiciel tego gatunku. Feniks zaczął śpiewać, a Harry po raz pierwszy od powrotu do życia poczuł nadzieję wdzierającą się nieomal siłą w jego duszę i umysł. Poddał się temu uczuciu i ledwie zauważył, że feniks uniósł się nad Śmiercią i uronił pióro. Śmierć złapała je w locie, nie pozwalając, by dotknęło ziemi. Nagły błysk światła oślepił Harry'ego, a gdy przetarł załzawione oczy, zobaczył, że czarny bez i feniks zniknęły. Przed nim stała Śmierć, trzymając w ręku różdżkę. Wyglądała na bardzo z siebie zadowoloną.  
– Różdżka z czarnego bzu, z rdzeniem z pióra feniksa, jedenaście cali. Trwała, wierna i potężna. – Przez chwilę Harry miał wrażenie, że wymieni też cenę. Gdyby Śmierć kiedykolwiek chciała zmienić zawód z pewnością powinna zostać sprzedawcą, bo Harry poczuł, że natychmiast chciał dotknąć nowej różdżki. – Masz, wypróbuj – zachęciła go Śmierć.  
Harry machnął różdżką. Czerwone i złote iskry rozjaśniły noc.  
– Jest cudowna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział opiera się na prawie własności, jakie stosują gobliny. Gobliny mają inne niż ludzie pojęcie własności. Zdaniem goblinów, właścicielem przedmiotu zawsze jest wytwórca, a nie kupujący. Po śmierci czarodzieja rodzina powinna zwrócić daną rzecz prawowitemu właścicielowi, w przeciwnym wypadku będzie to kradzież. Jeśli wytwórca przedmiotu umarł przed kupującym, to ich zdaniem cała społeczność goblinów może być uznana za właściciela.

**Rozdział 2**

listopad 1981

 

Śmierć nie podarowała mu złota. Sam je zdobył. Wskazane skrytki okazały się pułapkami prawie równie śmiertelnymi, jak miejsca w których ukryte były horkruksy. Czarodzieje w średniowieczu poważnie traktowali ochronę swoich skarbów, nie mogło to dziwić, skoro ciągle wybuchały wojny. Szkoda, że nie przeżyli na tyle długo, żeby odzyskać złoto, które chronili z taką pomysłowością. Tylko doświadczenie zdobyte w walce i pracy jako auror i Niewymowny uratowało Harry'ego od kilku śmiertelnych klątw. Nie był pewny, co by się stało, gdyby któraś go trafiła. Przecież już raz umarł, dwa razy, jeśli liczyć bitwę o Hogwart. Śmierć była jego przyjaciółką i wrogiem, członkiem rodziny i obcym. Nadal podlegał jej prawu. Nie raz dawała mu do zrozumienia, że gardzi próbami zdobycia nieśmiertelności i z tego powodu stała się wrogiem Voldemorta. Harry nie wiedział, ile z jej gotowości do pomocy mu wynika z tej wrogości, a ile z jej rozbawienia jego powiązaniami z nią: stał się Panem Śmierci, nawet jeśli tylko tytularnie, słyszał głosy zza zasłony w Departamencie Tajemnic, Śmierć zabrała wielu jego przyjaciół i członków rodziny, dobrowolnie zbliżył się do niej, gdy Voldemort zaatakował Hogwart. Pozwolono mu wrócić, żeby mógł zniszczyć czarnoksiężnika. Zanim umarł po raz drugi, widział, że wszystko, co zrobił było daremne. Żeby uratować świat nie wystarczy poświęcenie części społeczeństwa, trzeba wspólnej walki. Ludzie wykrwawieni, zranieni i podzieleni przez jedną wojnę, nie mogą stawić czoła następnej.

Śmierć zjawiła się w chwili, gdy oceniał wielkość odnalezionych skarbów. Przyjęła postać małego, grubego czarodzieja.

– Wystarczy na początek – powiedział Harry.

Żeby się zbliżyć do ludzi takich jak Lucjusz Malfoy, będzie potrzebował znacznie więcej, ale to powinno mu zapewnić miejsce do zamieszkania i utrzymanie w ciągu kilku najbliższych lat bez konieczności podjęcia pracy. A także pewne... szczególne zakupy... których musiał dokonać. W jednej ze skrytek znajdował się sztylet wykonany przez gobliny. Przy pomocy Szatańskiej Pożogi mógł zniszczyć horkruksy, ale nie chciał spalić Kamienia Wskrzeszenia, znajdującego się w pierścieniu. Potrzebował jadu bazyliszka, żeby nasączyć nim sztylet. Ogromny wąż zostanie zabity dopiero za jedenaście lat... Musiał poczekać. W końcu świat potrzebował Lorda Światła, a mały Harry musiał do tej roli dorosnąć, pokonując przeszkody, jakie postawi przed nim los. Dorosły Harry musiał się z tym pogodzić.

Niestety świat potrzebował również Czarnego Pana. Kogoś, kto mógłby połączyć tą część czarodziejskiego świata, która nie należy do Światła. Voldemort był zbyt szalony, żeby podołać temu zadaniu.

Tak dużo pracy i tak mało czasu...

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Wyczarował lustro i przyjrzał się w nim swojemu odbiciu. Zginął w wieku 67 lat, ale nie było tego widać na jego twarzy. Wyglądał na jakieś trzydzieści lat. Umieranie odmładza. Ciało, które podarowała mu Śmierć, wyglądało inaczej niż to, które stracił. Zmiany były drobne, ale razem sprawiały, że nikt nie powinien skojarzyć go z Chłopcem Który Przeżył. Jego oczy nadal były zielone, ale miały inny odcień. Czarne włosy nie odstawały już niesfornie, daleko im jednak było do leżenia płasko. Rysy twarzy były nieco ostrzejsze. Najważniejszą różnicą był jednak brak blizny na czole. Nie wydawał się też tak chudy, jak w przeszłości-przyszłości. Miał na sobie prostą, czarną szatę, w której nie powinien się wyróżniać, w tłumie na ulicy Pokątnej.

Zaczarował sakiewkę znalezioną przy złocie i upchnął do niej dość monet, żeby po wymianie starczyło na zakup domu. Doszedł do wniosku, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie kupienie mugolskiego i otoczenie go nowymi oddziałami chroniącymi, niż walka z zabezpieczeniami pozostawionymi przez jakąś starą, samotną czarownicę lub stetryczałego czarodzieja. Mógł sobie z tym poradzić, ale nie chciał tracić czasu. Stworzenie nowych oddziałów będzie szybsze, ale będą też one na początku słabsze niż te w starych domach. Miejsca pochłaniają i zatrzymują magię. Im domy są starsze, dłużej zamieszkane przez czarodziei, tym więcej magii unosi się w powietrzu. Niestety są też w rejestrach ministerstwa, a to była kolejna rzecz, której Harry chciał uniknąć.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Świat mugoli zmieniał się z biegiem lat, jednak świat czarodziejów wydawał się ponadczasowy. Harry poczuł się komfortowo, gdy wszedł do Dziurawego Kotła, a potem przeszedł na Pokątną. Ulica Pokątna tętniła życiem, jak w dniu, gdy ją zobaczył po raz pierwszy jako jedenastolatek. Barwny tłum czarodziejów i czarownic świętował także tutaj. Tym razem jednak Harry chłonął ich radość, wiedząc, że niedługo przyjdzie opamiętanie: atak na Longbottomów uświadomi czarodziejom, że nie wystarczy pokonanie Voldemorta, żeby byli bezpieczni. Widok ulicy nakładał się w głowie Harry'ego na Pokątną z czasów II wojny czarodziejów i zniszczeń z połowy XXI wieku. Zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby zachować ją taką, jak teraz, dla małoletniego Harry'ego i dla pokoleń czarodziejów, którzy przyjdą po nim. Z tą myślą Harry ruszył w stronę Banku Gringotta.

Goblin stojący obok drzwi, ukłonił się Harry'emu, gdy ten go mijał. Ten stan Harry też chciał utrzymać. Musiał znaleźć sposób, żeby dostać się do krypty Lestrangów w sposób legalny albo tak, żeby gobliny nie mogły go zidentyfikować. W końcu nauczył się trochę o goblinach od czasu ostatniej kradzieży...

– Niech ziemia pije krew waszych wrogów – powitał pracownika banku po goblińsku. Wiedział, że jego akcent pozostawia wiele do życzenia, ale większość czarodziejów nie zadawała sobie trudu, żeby nauczyć się nawet tej frazy. Goblin patrzył na niego przez chwilę zaskoczony, zanim odpowiedział w tym samym języku:

– I twoich.

– Wybacz, ale nie czuję się swobodnie mówiąc po goblińsku, a muszę załatwić pewną sprawę – Harry przeszedł na angielski.

– Oczywiście, szanowny panie. Jak mogę pomóc?

– Chciałem założyć skrytkę w tym banku. Jedną z lepiej strzeżonych.

– Najlepiej strzeżone skrytki służą naszym starym klientom. – Co innymi słowy oznaczało:rodom czystej krwi.

– Trudno. Proszę więc zwykłą. Chciałbym też kupić sztylet wykonany przez was.

– Nie mamy obecnie broni na sprzedaż.– Goblin niechętnie odmówił także drugiej prośbie klienta, ale był do tego zmuszony przez okoliczności.

– Nie zrozumieliśmy się. Znalazłem sztylet i teraz chciałbym go kupić.

Jeśli goblin wcześniej wyglądał na zaskoczonego, to teraz był w prawdziwym szoku.

– Nie mogę sam decydować o takich sprawach. Pójdzie szanowny pan za mną?

Harry wszedł za goblinem do części banku przeznaczonej dla pracowników. W gabinecie, do którego został wprowadzony po dłuższej chwili siedział najstarszy goblin, jakiego Harry w życiu widział.

– Niech ziemia pije krew waszych wrogów.

– I twoich. Nazywam się Urg, powiadomiono mnie, że chce pan dokonać niezwykłej transakcji.

– Nie uważam tej transakcji za niezwykłą. Sprzedajecie swoje wyroby czarodziejom bez prawa do ich dziedziczenia, mylę się?

– Nie, ale czarodzieje uznają, że coś kupione przez nich staje się ich własnością, którą mogą dowolnie rozporządzać.

– Szanuję wasze tradycje, ale potrzebuję sztyletu. To przedmiot, o którym mowa – wyjaśnił Harry, wyciągając zza pazuchy broń owiniętą kawałkiem materiału. Sztylet i pochwa były dziełami sztuki. Choć dużo mniejszy od miecza Gryffindora, był tak samo starannie wykonany z czystego srebra. Zamiast rubinów sztylet zdobiły szafiry. Urg z zachwytem przyjrzał się zdobieniom i przesunął po nich długim palcem.

– Wielu kowali zakochało się we własnych wyrobach. Choć nie powtórzyłbym tego przy innym czarodzieju, jesteśmy tak samo winni, jak wy – ze smutkiem stwierdził Urg, oddając sztylet Harry'emu. – Czy posiadasz środki, żeby za niego zapłacić?

– Tak. Jestem w trakcie przeprowadzki do Anglii. Chciałem też mieć u was dobrze strzeżony skarbiec, ale pracownik banku powiadomił mnie, że najlepiej strzeżone należą do starych rodzin.

– Mamy kilka innych równie dobrze chronionych, przeznaczonych dla nowych klientów. Sądzę, że się dogadamy.

Zaczęły się twarde negocjacje i w końcu stanęło na warunkach, które zadowoliły obie strony. Harry opuścił bank, będąc oficjalnym właścicielem sztyletu wykonanego przez gobliny i skrytki zarejestrowanej na nazwisko Hadrian Vengeur.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za skandaliczną długość rozdziału.

Rozdział 3  
listopad 1981

Dom, który Harry wybrał, stał na skraju mugolskiej wioski. Był w takim stanie, że ludzi nie powinno dziwić jego nagłe zniknięcie. Mówi się, że gdy Strażnikiem Tajemnicy jest właściciel miejsca, zaklęcie Fidelusa jest słabsze, ale Harry nie miał nikogo, komu mógłby zaufać w takiej sprawie. Nie licząc Śmierci, ale ona roześmiała się na sugestię uczestniczenia aktywnie w magicznym rytuale. Śmierć pojawiała się i znikała według własnego widzimisię. Stała przy Harrym, gdy rzucał zaklęcie Fidelusa, ale nie pomagała w sprzątaniu. Po tym, jak doprowadził pokój, kuchnię i łazienkę do stanu używalności, Harry usiadł na dywanie w sypialni. Przy pomocy różdżki zaczął porządkować swoje plany, użył sztuczki, której nauczył się jako Niewymowny. Zwizualizował wszystkie swoje główne problemy. Obrazy ludzi i przedmiotów zawisły nad jego głową. Harry porządkował je powoli i metodycznie. Zapowiadała się długa noc.  
Następnego dnia śmierciożercy mieli zaatakować Longbottomów.

*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*

Śmierć stanęła przed grobem Potterów i przeczytała:  
"Śmierć będzie ostatnim wrogiem, który zostanie zniszczony."  
Typowe. Ludzie uważają, że nie ma uczuć. Jak mogłaby je mieć, skoro bezlitośnie zabiera ich bliskich? Zapominają o jej drugim obliczu. To ona pochyla się nad cierpiącymi, uwalniając ich dusze. Śmierć może też nienawidzić. Wszystko, co sprzeczne z naturą wszechświata, budzi jej obrzydzenie, a największe wywołują próby zdobycia nieśmiertelności.  
Ludzie myślą, że tytuł Pana Śmierci nic nie znaczy. Mieliby rację, gdyby nie mylili sie we wcześniejszym założeniu. Nie wystarczy zdobyć trzech magicznych przedmiotów, żeby nazwać się jej mistrzem. Pan Śmierci nie może przed nią uciekać, musi dobrowolnie do niej podejść. I przede wszystkim... ma własną wolę, tak jak człowiek może przez własne wybory wpływać na swoje przeznaczenie. Nikt nigdy nie zbliżył się do posiadania trzech Insygniów, bo Śmierć na to nie pozwalała. Zabierała każdego, kto ośmielił się posiadać więcej niż jedno Insygnium, zanim zdobył trzecie. Śmierć uważnie obserwowała każdą zmianę właściciela. 31 października była w Dolinie Goldryka. Za każdym razem, gdy życie Harry'ego było zagrożone, pojawiała się u jego boku.  
Śmierć może rozpoznać odwagę i miłość, kiedy je widzi. I dlatego pozwoliła, żeby peleryna, różdżka i pierścień miały jednego Pana. Decyzji nie można cofnąć, ale jej nie żałowała.  
Śmierć wyrwało z zadumy ciche miauknięcie. Spojrzała w dół.  
Właśnie dowiedziała się, co się stało z kotem Potterów.


End file.
